Handcuffs and Riding Crops
by gracezodiac
Summary: Dan returns home late. Phil decides to punish him... PHAN, SMUT FOR THE SAKE OF SMUT. danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil phanfiction


**A/N: I asked for prompts, and somebody gave me six smutty ones, so I've tried to compile them all into this. It's just smut for the sake of smut. No plot really. Oh well. ENJOY MY PRETTIES. (I know that there isn't that much use of the riding crop, I'm sorry, I was tired when I wrote it)**

Title: Handcuffs and Riding Crops  
Author: gracezodiac (Also on DA as RoseInDeath)  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Slash, Sub!Dan, Dom!Phil, Handcuffs, Riding Crop, Sex, Blowjobs  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil, this didn't happen, I don't even ship them, I just write the fanfiction, I pray to God they never EVER find this.

Dan crept back into the flat, after spending the whole day with PJ. They'd filmed a video about safety, and he was pleased with the end result, as was PJ. He'd forgotten to tell Phil when he'd be back, but he was sure that he wouldn't mind. The lights were off, so he must have already gone to bed. Dan walked towards his bedroom and opened the door, not bothering to turn the lights on. He dropped his bag on the floor and removed his jacket, throwing it off to one side. He was about to walk towards his bed, when suddenly something quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, pressing him up against the door. Dan yelped in surprise (and fear), before the thing decided to speak.

"You're late Dan…" He growled in his ear, "You were supposed to be back for dinner…"

At least it was just Phil, not some creepston that had found out where they live. Like Manesh or somebody. Dan shivered, Phil's voice was so… Dominant…

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know exactly what time I'd be back, PJ let me stay for dinner and-"

Phil pressed him further up against the door and nibbled on his earlobe.

"You've been a bad boy Dan… Now I have to punish you. Do you understand?"

Phil then slowly licked a stripe up Dan's neck, making him gasp and squirm. Damn his neck being such a weak spot! Dan felt like his legs were melting.

"Y-Yes… Phil…!" The next thing he knew he was being dragged over to his bed and pushed onto it as Phil crawled on top of him, claiming his lips in a forcing kiss. Dan opened his mouth and let Phil over power him, sliding his arms around his neck, pulling him down. Phil nipped at Dan's bottom lip and sucked it, subtracting a moan from the boy beneath. He lifted up the hem of Dan's shirt (He'd taken his, the little fox) and lifted it up over his head. He took Dan's left hand and pushed it out to the side, fumbling with it.

Dan wondered what the hell he was doing, when suddenly there was a loud 'click'. Dan turned his head to find that he'd been handcuffed to his bedside table. He looked back at Phil, confusion settling into his features.

"Ph-Phil? Wha-" He was silenced by Phil pressing his fingers to Dan's lips, before getting off of him and turning on his bedside light.

"I've been thinking about this the whole day you know… Then you didn't show up for so long… That's very bad of you Dan, keeping me waiting like that…"

Dan bit his lip nervously, whilst arousal washed over him with the anticipation of what Phil was going to do to him.

"You need to be punished Daniel…" That's when Phil picked up a riding crop (How Dan had missed that, he did NOT know) and began to trail it over Dan's bare chest. He purred slightly, admiring the view. Dan shut his eyes and bit back a moan.

"Yes… I've been a bad boy… Please punish me…"

"Oh I fully intend to."

Phil hit him lightly with the crop, testing the waters, so to speak. Dan gasped, but it seemd to be a gasp of pleasure, which was all the reassurance Phil needed. He put it down briefly, to slide Dan's trousers and underwear off, throwing them to one side, leaving him bare to Phil's eyes. He drank in his image greedly, a body that was all his to devour and command. He kissed down Dan's chest, much to the brown haired boy's delight. His breathing became heavy, the lower down Phil went. Then suddenly he felt himself encompassed in a wonderful wet heat. He tilted his head back, neck fully on display as he moaned deeply, trying to remain in control of his hips, which he desperately wanted to thrust. As soon as he'd gone down, Phil came back up, letting his tongue dart out to lick Dan's tip.

"Oh Dan, we haven't even started yet."

He picked the riding crop up again and slowly dragged it up Dan's length, listening to Dan's staggered breathing.

"Please Phil… Touch me…"

Phil brough the crop down on Dan's thighs and whispered in his ear.

"I'm the one who gives the orders here. Understood?"

Dan whimpered and nodded, shutting his eyes. He heard the rustling of clothes, and reopened them, to gaze upon Phil, the moonlight from the curtains shining on his shirtless body. Dan was fairly sure he swooned. He straddled Dan's hips, his skinny jeans rubbing against Dan's skin, as he leant down and attatched his lips to Dan's neck, licking and sucking hard.

"FUCK!" Dan yelled, the attack of his neck sending waves of pleasure through his being. He arched his body up into Phil, desperate for more. Phil's clothes needed to go, like, NOW.

"I-I need you Phil… Please, I'm begging… F-Fuck me…"

Phil pulled back from the assult on Dan's neck and grinned at the neediness in his voice. He crashed his lips onto Dan's, cuppping his face sweetly, nipping at his bottom lip again.

"I'll make you scream Dan… I'll make you go places you've never even dreamed off."

Dan shivered and moaned aloud. Phil's voice was dripping with lust, and it was so fucking hot. He watched without shame as Phil removed the last few items of clothing that were left, and once again climbed back onto the bed. He lifted Dan's legs up so they were over his shoulders. He pressed three fingers into Dan's mouth.

"Suck 'em, bad boy."

Dan did as he was told and coated them with saliva, moaning whilst he did it, using his tongue, being a tease. Phil nodded with approval and removed them from his mouth, trailing them down Dan's stomach and to his entrance. He slipped two in, knowing that Dan could take it. Dan thrust his hips up, ready for another. Phil slipped in the third, and Dan's face went into shock, before relaxing into pleasure once more. Phil's fingers curled, looking for that one spot… Dan cried out all of a sudden, and Phil grinned with the knowledge that he'd found it. He removed his fingers and lined himself up, before thrusting deep into Dan.

"FUCK, PHIL!" Dan shouted, gripping onto the bedside table with one hand, and the sheets with the other. He melted into a whimpering mess as Phil began to thrust, hard and deep into him, trying to find the right angle. Once he did, Dan's back arched and his breathing became heavier than before. Pre-cum leaked from his length that was so hard with arousal, it was almost at the point of pain.

"PHIL!" He cried, desperate for him to give his man-hood the attention it needed. Phil growled and moaned as he thrust into Dan's sweet warmth, hitting his spot each time. Dan began to mewl as the ectasy flooded each of his senses. Much to his relief, Phil finally wrapped his hand around Dan, pumping him fast.

"I need you to- Fuck! Dan… Come… Scream my name…"

Dan couldn't hold on any longer, Phil's voice tipped him over the edge. He screamed Phil's name, gripping the bedsheets tightly, as the moonlight reflecting the glistening sweat that draped across the two bodies. Phil buried his head into Dan's neck and with a snap of his hips, he came to orgasm, calling out Dan's name.

Once they'd come down from their blissful high, Phil collapsed against Dan's body, too tired to move. Their rapid breathing filled the room, as it slowly made it's way back to it's normal tempo, along with their heart beats. Once some fragment of energy had built up, Phil pulled out of Dan and lay next to him, before reaching over to undo the handcuff, restricting Dan's movent. Once he was released, Dan threw his arm around Phil's tummy and curled up to him tightly.

"Fuck… Phil…"

"I know…"

"I need to… Be late home… More often…" He grinned, nuzzling his head against his boyfriend's neck. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, holding onto him tightly. He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on Dan's breathing, before tilting Dan's head up with his fingers, and pressing a sweet and gentle kiss against his mouth.

"I love you…" Phil murmured.

"And I love you." Dan replied, rubbing their noses together. They laid there for a few more minutes in contented silence.

"We should probably go to bed. Na night Dan."

"Night Phil…"

And so two the boys drifted off to a dreamless slumber in each others arms, without a care in the world.


End file.
